My Little Smart One
by Jaylin Clearwater
Summary: Charlotte Blackburn is a five year old going to high school. In grade 9. She is adopted by the Cullen's and then the new born army comes. She meets the wolves, only to have one hot-headed wolf imprint on her. This is the story about the sweet little girl and her temperamental hot-headed wolf.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my name is Charlotte Blackburn. I am five years old and in grade 9. I know, I am very smart for my age. Right now I am on a plane to La Push, were the people that adopted my are. My father was never around, so I couldn't go to him after my mother died of an overdose of drugs. I don't understand why thou, did I do something wrong? Was I too different? I have no idea. Did she not like me?

I never get anywhere asking my self these questions.

I rarely complained, never got a bad mark, was nice and polite to others, helped out as much as a five year old could, and...and what? I don't understand.

I got off the plane after it landed of course and looked around. Since I was after all only five and under height for a five year old, I couldn't see any thing. I located the main desk, stud on my tippy-toes when I got there trying to make it so the person at the desk could see me.

"Excuse me, ma'am I can't find my family. Could you help me, please?" I asked.

The person at the desk got up, looking for me, then finally looked down. Casey was her name. She smiled at me and asked.

"Who are you looking for? Do you know your last name?" She asked me. Of course I know my last name, I'd be stupid if I didn't, Lady.

"Umm...Cullen's." I said in a quiet, voice looking up at her with big, wide eyes

She thought I was the cutest thing in the world.

I know, I can read peoples thoughts. Creepy hun.

She smiled at me again then said into the microphone.

"Cullen's. Cullen's, please report to the front desk."

I waited a minute before I heard the sound of footsteps. I turned and looked at my new family.

Wow, they were tall. My neck is going to get a cramp from looking up so much.

One of them said, rushing over to me, and knelt down to my height, which I appreciated very much.

"Hello Charlotte! I'm Alice. Your new sister! We're going to be best friends!" Oh, yeh! She wasn't all professional like most of the people I've met. This is the starting to a beautiful friendship. She reached down and picked me up, so I was every one else's height.

"Hello Alice! If you keep me at this height all the time, I'll be attached to your leg within a day!" I said brighty.

They laughed.

Another said, warning me.

"Don't get to keen yet kid, she's a shopaholic. She's use you as a Barbie doll if you're not careful."

Another said. Wow, I really need to know their names.

"Hello, Little one. I'm Carlisle, this is my wife Esme. That would be my adopted son Edward. That is Rose and Jasper, who are siblings. That is Emmet and that's Bella, and you already know Alice." He said pointing to each as he said their names.

Emmet grabbed me from Alice and spun me upside down. My face was directly in front of his crotch. Joy.

"You do realise that I'm directly in line with crotch, right? If I didn't like you I could take it off." I said, crossing my arms, while upside down.

Emmet rushed to put me down, and they all looked down at me. Uck. I ran over to Rose, hoping she would protect me from Emmet. I rapped my arms around her leg and clung there. She looked down at me with a smile on her face. She reached down and picked me up. I don't know why I went to her, but she had the motherly feel to her. I sat in her arms until we got to the car, and was forced into a car seat. Oh, my, god. I hate car seats. Well, today went well. Who knows what tomorrow will bring.

**Hi, there. Please review or like. It would mean soooo much.**


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting the wolves

**Chapter**** 2**

We arrived at the house in about an hour and a half. Rose brought me inside and sat me on the couch. After I got settled in I had dinner and went to bed. The next day Alice tuck me shopping. Over the summer I met some of their friends like Jane and Aro, who I really liked. I called Rose, Rosy. Alice got called Ali, Emmet got called Em and Edward got called Edie. I also found out that they were vampires.

**Two months later**

Today we were meeting the wolves, because Jasper was going to teach them about newborn vampires. I sat in the fluffy snow and started to make a snowman. I was surprised that it had snowed already. I heard the sound of barks and howls, and got up, knowing I was needed. I ran over to Bella, who was standing next to Edward. She looked down at me, then picked me up. You see, me and Bella are friends from training so long together. I could mimic anyone's power, so I had more than one. The wolves came out of the forest a few seconds later. Wow, they were really big. There was a really big black one that was in front followed by 7 others.

Jasper started the training session and I was surprised on how well the wolves did.

Suddenly a shadow fell over me, I looked up to see a giant sandy blond wolf. The wolf looked at Edward expectantly.

"Hi I'm charlotte. What's your name?" I asked the wolf.

_Well, _this vamp over here isn't helping, my name is Seth. Tell her vamp. He thought.

"Hi Seth. You don't have to go at Edie, I can mimic other peoples powers, so I can read minds."

Wow. Wait-shit! You're a vampire?

"No, I'm not. Anyway how are you?" I asked.

_Hey guys, come check out this kid! She can do everything!_

_Really, Seth? _Another said, obviously not believing him.

"Who's that?" I asked Seth, quietly.

_That's my sister Leah. She's a bit mean at times. _

_Seth concentrate on the training session, not some kid! What did you imprint on her?_Another asked.

_That's Sam, our alpha. NO I DIDN'T imprint on her! Geese. She is very interesting though. Where's Paul? _He said.

"Who's Paul? And what's imprinting?" I asked him.

_Come on guys, Seth won't come back until we go see what he wants. _Leah, Seth's sister said to the others. A moment later a light gray wolf got up and walked over. The rest followed, and sat down in front of me., creating a semi-circle.

"Who's Paul? What's imprinting?" I asked again.

_Paul is another pack member. _Seth said.

_Dude, she can't hear you. _Another said to Seth.

"Yes I can." I said.

_Holy crap, dude. Wait can you read minds like the other vamp?_

I'm not a vampire, and yes I can read your mind. I can mimic anybody else's power." I explained to them.

_Wow._

_Awesome_. Another said.

"Oh ya. What's a blojob? I heard one of you say that?" I asked.

_Jarred! God, a little kid does not need to hear that! _Leah yelled at him.

_Thank god Paul isn't here, it would be a lot worse. _Another said.

Seth said to me. _Nothing you need to know about, ok kid?_

"Ok. Well, I'm really tiered, I need rest for school tomorrow. It's the first day of school, aren't you excited?" I asked.

_So, so. See ya tomorrow, kid. _Seth said.

"Okay." I said, yawning. Rose came over, picked me up and brought me to the house.

Tomorrow is a big day.


End file.
